El Reino de Shambala
by SkyGuide
Summary: Shambala, fuente del tiempo y de la sabiduría, donde seres perfectos y semiperfectos viven y están guiando la evolución del ser humano. Cuando el ser humano inicie una guerra contra estos seres, el XXXII Rey con la ayuda de un Descendiente, derrocaría a la obscuridad y daría paso a una nueva Edad de Oro. Lo que Len nunca esperó, fue tener el destino de aquel Reino en sus manos.
1. Prólogo

Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Mi nombre es SkyGuide, soy escritora y les presento aquí mi primer fanfic de Vocaloid, basado en la profecía de Shambala y algunas locuras mías :v

Aunque al principio quería hacer un libro con esta idea, decidí mejor probarla para así ver si les gusta o no, significa mucho para mí, así que por favor lean!

Sin mas que decir, vamos con la historia

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_La Gran Shambala está mucho más allá del océano. Es el poderoso dominio celestial. No tiene nada que ver con nuestra Tierra... Sólo en algunos lugares, en el Lejano Norte, podéis discernir los resplandecientes rayos de Shambhala._

_**Nicholas Roerich**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su sueño había sido maravillosamente aterrador.

Podía ver, sentir y escuchar todo lo que había a su alrededor, podía ver aquel gran y majestuoso palacio de oro, podía ver aquellas montañas de cristal puro que rodeaban aquel palacio y aquella bella ciudad, podía escuchar el agua de las cascadas deslizándose a través de las montañas, podía sentir el viento que corría en aquel extraño lugar.

Y lo más importante, podía verla a ella.

Aquella jovencita, de largos cabellos rubios y una mirada heterocromática pero llena de calidez y decisión, su ojo derecho cuyo iris era de un brillante color dorado, mientras que el izquierdo mantenía un color completamente negro, como el azabache.

Esta vez, en el sueño, la jovencita lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera decirlo algo, él estaba seguro, quería que fuera con ella, quería que estuviera a su lado.

Él sabía que no era posible, él sabía que la bella dama no era real.

De repente, una tormenta negra empezó a formarse y se dirigía furiosamente al reino, la chica miró hacia atrás por un momento, luego volvió a mirarlo, su mirada esta vez, con un leve tinte de tristeza, pero también, seguía siendo cálida, amable, y su sonrisa radiante.

Esto fue lo último que vio, antes de la chica se diera vuelta para enfrentar la batalla.

Después de eso, sintió como si cayera en un gran pozo negro, sentía como si alguien lo asfixiara, necesitaba respirar, no podía ver nada, no podía sentir nada. Sintió una respiración agitada y caliente en su cuerpo, y luego…

— ¡Ah! — Len se sentó exaltado en su cama, respirando rápidamente y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Pasó el antebrazo por su frente para limpiar el sudor para luego mirar el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Las cinco y treinta.

Vaya manera de comenzar el día. Pensó. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer y tampoco quería volver a dormir, se paró y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

Caminó despacio por el pasillo de su casa, sus padres aún estaban durmiendo — no es que les importara que estuviera despierto, de todas maneras — y sus hermanas con lo flojas que eran de seguro de levantarían cuando quedara media hora para la escuela.

Tampoco es que le interesara lo que pasara en su familia, siempre había sido así, ellos cuatro vivían unidos y él era un extraño que comparte el piso con ellos, nunca supo que era lo que había hecho, pero a estas alturas, cuando ya han pasado míseros catorce años de su existencia, no podría importarle menos lo que su familia pensara de él.

Aun así, caminó lentamente para no despertarlos.

Cuando llegó al baño lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara fervientemente como si fuera a ser la última cosa que haría para luego mirarse al espejo y examinar sus características.

Él era igual que la chica del sueño, cabellos rubios y lisos que le llegaban hasta el hombro — aunque solía amarrarlo con una coleta — y sus ojos sufrían de la misma heterocromía, aunque en su caso, su ojo izquierdo era de un dorado total, brillante e imponente, mientras que su ojo derecho era de un profundo negro, como una fosa oscura.

Pero había una cosa en la que ambos eran diferentes.

Ella era aceptaba y respetada, Len lo sabía, podía sentirlo, la chica era libre, era reverenciada, el podía saberlo con sólo ver su mirada.

Libertad.

Len era como un pájaro sin alas, un marginado, en la escuela era despreciado por su apariencia, en su familia él era un simple conocido, y ni siquiera eso, era constantemente degradado y aislado.

Pero, a pesar de todo, el no hacía nada, él estudiaba, él se esforzaba, Len sabía que después de todo, algo le saldría bien, tiene la esperanza de que alguien venga a rescatarlo, que alguien lo llevaría a la felicidad.

Y si ese alguien no llegaba, el mismo construiría su camino.

Con esos pensamientos, apagó la luz del baño y se fue a su habitación a esperar el nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este a sido el prólogo, si les gustó, agrégenlo a favoritos y síganlo, si no les gustó, compártanlo con sus amigos.<p>

**RECUERDEN, si les gustó la historia, dejen review, por favor, si hay algo que detesto es que la gente lo ponga en favoritos y siga la historia pero que no escriban reviews, para mí son importantes, me hacen saber si les gusta como va y así saber sus opiniones al respecto, además, siempre me dan más ganas de escribir cuando recibo reviews. **

Sin más que decir

Me despido n.n


	2. El Paraíso Artificial

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I <strong>

**El Paraíso Artificial**

**.**

**.**

_Al final del Paraíso Artificial_

_En lo más profundo de la tierra,_

_Completamente sola, yo canto estas plegarias_

_El destino que está escrito en la canción_

_**Hikari to Kage no Rakuen**_

_**El Paraíso de Luz y Sombras**_

**.**

**.**

En la gran habitación cuya única iluminación era en candelabro que iluminada sobre la cama, se hallaba un hombre de edad avanzada. Junto a él, tres jóvenes, la mayor, una adolescente... Catorce años, y las dos menores, de rostros iguales, sólo ocho años.

Y por último, rodeando la cama, se encontraban distintas, personas, familiares, cercanos, criadas y gente que servía.

Todos rodeaban a este hombre, que ya estaba en sus últimos minutos.

Este hombre, es el rey XXXI de Shambala. Yutzo

A su lado, están sus hijas, la mayor y heredera del Reino Oculto, Akeelah, y las dos pequeñas, Leiah y Alanah.

—... Akeelah — Habla el hombre, con una voz gastada y aspecto enfermo, a su joven heredera

Akeelah era una joven de extraña belleza, se podría decir. Sus cabellos largos hasta su cintura, en su nuca, siento tan blancos como la nieve, pero al bajar, iba en degradé hasta llegar a un cautivador calipso en las puntas, un elegante andar y amor por cada una de las personas de su pueblo la caracterizaban.

— Dime, padre — La chica, que miraba directamente a los ojos de su padre.

El hombre miró por un momento el bello rostro de su hija, su ojo derecho, era de un hermoso plateado, como lo era su izquierdo propio. Luego miró el ojo izquierdo de su hija; Negro. Pronto a ser plateado.

Tomó aire para hablar.

— Quiero que hagas un juramento por mí — Vio como su hija se acercaba para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

— Claro — Fue su simple respuesta.

Akeelah quedó indagando en los ojos de su padre, hasta que llegó a una conclusión — ¿Deseas que traiga a Rin? — Preguntó.

Con un leve asentimiento, Akeelah llamó rápidamente a una de las criadas ordenando que trajera a la rubia de inmediato.

Cuando la joven llegó, después de disculparse por la intrusión, se acercó rápidamente a la cama donde el rey se encontraba.

Akeelah y Rin se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el rey.

— Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, mi hora de pasar al mundo espiritual junto a los otros reyes se acerca... —

Rin y Akeelah levantaron sus cabezas, determinación mostrándose en sus miradas, ellas cumplirían cualquier cosa que Yutzo les pidiera.

Los demás se quedaron ahí, espectantes y ajenos al intercambio que ocurría entre su rey, la heredera y la supuesta Descendiente. Mientras que las dos pequeñas, abrazadas a Akeelah, lloraban silenciosamente mientras lágrimas solitarias caían por sus mejillas regordetas.

—... Akeelah —

— Dime, padre — Akeelah lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

— Tú eres mi hija mayor... Por ende... Eres la heredera natural al trono de Shambala, cuando yo muera... Serás la reina XXXII de Shambala... ¿Sabes que significa eso? — Preguntó el rey, esperando la respuesta de su heredera.

— Sí, padre... La profecía dice, que cuando el rey XXXII de Shambala obtenga el mando, la niebla que ocultaba al Reino de la gente de la Tierra se levantará, y los bárbaros invadirán Shambala…—

— El rey XXXII, con la ayuda humano de alma blanca... Un Descendiente, junto a su poderoso ejército... derrocará a los bárbaros y cubrirá la humanidad con su sabiduría... Dando así el paso a una nueva Edad de Oro... — Terminó el Rey.

— Padre ¿Tú crees que ... La profecía del Descendiente? — Akeelah lo miraba con curiosidad y preocupación.

— Por supuesto... Tenemos a Rin aquí ¿No? — Ahora su padre la miraba fijamente, como si en su mirada fuera a encontrar la respuesta a su interrogante.

—Pero Rin... No-

— Dime Rin... ¿Alguna has soñado con alguna persona... Que sea como tu...? — Las protestas de Akeelah fueron interrumpidas por la pregunta de su padre a Rin.

—... Si... — Sorprendida, Rin miro al rey, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—... ¿Sientes que... Hay algo especial sobre esa persona...?—

Intentó recordar, había soñado tantas veces con el chico que se parecía tanto a ella, sus sueños siempre eran blancos, fuera de peligros, como si la oscuridad jamás hubiera pisoteado aquel escenario... Sueños inocentes... Aunque, lo único que le preocupaba era la mirada del niño.

Era... Tan vacía.

—... Si, su majestad... — No estaba segura si debía continuar, así que esperó a que el Rey le indicara que continuara.

—... ¿Como qué cosas?

— Bueno... — No sabía por dónde empezar — El aura que lo rodea es serena y cálida... Pero, su mirada... Es como mirar al vacío, como si hubiera perdido todo lo que alguna vez amó...

—... Ya veo... —Tomó aire para continuar y alzó sus manos lo más que pudo, dando a entender que quería que ambas niñas tomaran sus manos.

— Akeelah, Rin... Prométanme una cosa... Deseo que siempre, siempre, estén unidas... Que sepan tomar las decisiones correctas... Si eso implica sacrificar sus vidas por salvar este mundo... Háganlo...

— Lo haremos — Respondieron ambas.

—... El chico... Deben buscarlo, protegerlo, enseñarle a amar... Vayan al mundo de los humanos... Encuentren al chico... Rin... Él es el Descendiente... ¿Cierto?

— Eso me temo, su majestad.

—... Rin, recuerda que siempre estaré vigilándolas... Ya ha llegado la hora de irme junto a los demás reyes pasados... Protege a Akeelah, no la dejes sola...

— Así lo haré, majestad.

Rin soltó la mano del Rey para dejar que las gemelas estuvieran cerca de él en sus últimos momentos.

— Akeelah, Leiah, Alanah... Ámense, ustedes son hermanas... Ahora deben estar unidas más que nunca... Ámense como yo las amé, guíen a su pueblo... Recuerden... Yo las amo más que nada en este mundo

Las gemelas, que aún sollozaban, se abrazaron al torso de su padre, mientras que Akeelah tenía una mirada solemne.

—... Nosotras también te amamos más que a nada, papá.

—... Es bueno saberlo...

Finalmente en paz, la respiración del rey comenzaba a ralentizarse, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. La gente a su alrededor y Rin bajaban sus cabezas, mientras que Akeelah, sonriendo dulcemente a su figura paterna y modelo a seguir, jamás rompió el contacto visual.

Los ojos del rey y los de Akeelah se cerraron al mismo tiempo, la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor comenzó a caminar lentamente fuera de la habitación y anunciaron que el gran rey había fallecido.

Cuando Akeelah abrió sus ojos, su ojo izquierdo ya no era de un profundo negro, sino que, ahora se encontraba cubierto con el plateado de su padre.

* * *

><p>Len podía escuchar el sonido del despertador, antes lejano, pero ahora cada vez más cerca.<p>

Cuando abrió sus ojos la habitación empezaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos de sol, al parecer se había quedado dormido, pero no volvió a soñar con el Paraíso Artificial o con la niña

Había decidido llamarlo así, aquel mundo con el que soñaba era su paraíso utópico, algo que no existía, por eso mismo, era el paraíso artificial.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario para sacar su uniforme antes de ir a la ducha, hecho esto, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en la ducha, pero lo único que sabe es que cuando volvió a la realidad, su madre estaba golpeando frenéticamente la puerta.

Se secó y se vistió ahí mismo lo más rápido que pudo y después salió del baño sin mirar a su madre.

En la cocina, se preparó una ensalada de frutas y sirvió jugo de naranja, tomó estas dos cosas y se fue a su habitación nuevamente.

Pasó el rato y Len ya se encontraba en la entrada poniéndose los zapatos (Para dirigirse a la escuela) cuando escuchó a sus dos... ¿Hermanas? Correr cuesta abajo por las escaleras mientras gritaban: "¡Llegamos tarde!"

Su familia siempre actuaba como si el no existiera, a Len no le importaba, no le dolía, nunca sintió ganas de llorar o gritar de frustración.

Len nunca sintió nada.

En las mañanas, Len siempre repasaba los nombres de su familia para así no olvidarlos, siempre los observaba de lejos, ya que Len era solo una persona omnisciente a la interacción de aquellos cuatro individuos que el llama familia

Su padre, León, cuarenta y cinco años, padre de familia y un hombre de negocios, le gusta encaprichar a sus hijas y duerme alrededor de cinco horas, es manipulador.

Su madre, Meiko, cuarenta años y ninguna arruga, trabaja con León, le gusta cocinar para sus hijas, duerme alrededor de cinco horas, es sentimental y muy nerviosa.

Sus hermanas, Lily y Neru, gemelas, muy unidas, como uña y mugre, siempre hacen todo juntas, duermen mucho, son una flojas de primera y son las personas más superficiales que Len jamás ha tenido la mala suerte de conocer.

Terminado su análisis Len salió de su casa para dirigirse a la estación que lo llevaría a su primer día de escuela.

* * *

><p>Akeelah se sentía ansiosa.<p>

Han pasado horas desde que su padre la dejó físicamente y ahora ella, como la nueva Reina de Shambala, debe presentarse a su pueblo.

A pesar de que la muerte del Rey XXXI fue un shock para todo el Reino, los habitantes supieron llevarlo muy bien, ahora mismo, todo los súbditos estaban preparándose para hacer sus reverencias a la nueva Reina, su amada princesa, Akeelah.

Su padre recibió todos sus honoríficos y fue enterrado a los pies de la montaña sagrada, donde descansaban los cuerpos de los antiguos reyes. Su padre, al ser un rey que siempre ponía la vida de sus habitantes antes que la suya misma, hizo prometer a cada uno de sus parientes a través de un escrito, que todas las personas del reino podrían despedirse de él en su entierro cuando él los dejara.

Y así se hizo.

Akeelah amaba a su padre, y lo sigue amando, es su modelo a seguir, la clase de persona y el tipo de líder que Akeelah desea llegar a ser algún día.

— ¿Akeelah? — Escuchó la suave voz de Rin a sus espaldas.

Akeelah se dio la vuelta para ver a Rin en un vestido rosa, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Ese vestido sólo lo usaba para ocasiones que ella consideraba especiales. Detrás de Rin, estaban sus dos hermanitas, Leiah y Alanah, que corrieron a abrazarla.

Akeelah les sonrió y las abrazó, y luego miró a Rin.

— Qué ocurre, Rin — Preguntó — Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites — Agregó rápidamente al ver el rostro indeciso de Rin.

— No es nada… Sólo… — Alzó la mirada — Quería preguntarte si vas a hacer lo que el Rey nos dijo…

Así que era eso.

Akeelah soltó a las gemelas y les pidió que fueran con Kaito, entrenador de los _Bendecidos _y hombre de gran confianza de su padre_. _Se sentó en el largo sillón de su habitación y golpeó suavemente a su lado para indicar a Rin que quería que se sentara, la susodicha hizo lo pedido.

— Mira, Rin, sé que esto ha sido difícil de sobrellevar y que también que el Descendiente se encuentra entre la oscuridad es simplemente inaceptable, pero… Ese era el último deseo de mi padre… Y yo, como su heredera, y más importante, como su hija, debo cumplir.

— Sí, eso lo sé pero… sé que has pensado en enviar a la señorita Luka a buscar al Descendiente antes de que _ellos _lo que encuentren… Pero… — Rin se arrodilló frente a Akeelah, con sus manos en el suelo y su frente sobre esta — ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Déjame ser yo quien vaya a buscar al Descendiente, siento que es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer, todo estos años he sentido que hay una parte de mí que falta, es él, se dónde encontrarlo y sé que podré protegerlo de _ellos_! ¡Por favor, majestad!

Rin mantenía su cabeza gacha, ella realmente quería hacer esto, la determinación en su voz lo confirmaba, y Akeelah lo sabía.

Pasaron segundos en un silencio de muerte hasta que Akeelah finalmente habló.

— Ah… Rin, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo… — Akeelah miró al techo de la habitación, y volvió a mirar a Rin — Está bien, Rin, tu misión será, encontrar al Descendiente y traerlo aquí de inmediato.

Con esto, la joven albina se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, Rin levantó su cabeza y miró a su pronto-a-ser Reina, Akeelah, antes de salir, agregó — Rin, deberás hacer muchos sacrificios, de seguro _ellos _ya habrán notado que tu compañero de alma no se encuentra en Shambala, irán a buscarlo al mundo humano e intentarán matarlo, dependerá de ti si esta misión tiene éxito o no, dependerá de tus decisiones y sacrificios, ten eso en cuenta.

Y con esto salió.

Rin se puso de pie y miró a la ventana que mostraba su hermoso Reino, su hogar, se dio vuelta, y con un aire decidido salió de la habitación para continuar arreglando el lugar antes de la presentación de la Akeelah ante el pueblo.

Tiempos duros estaban por venir, y ella debía estar preparada.

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí llego yo!<p>

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Asqueroso?

Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Para que diablos pusiste la canción de Sinchronicity? Pues fácil, esta canción me sirvió de inspiración para inventar la historia, estoy planeando poner una estrofa de la canción por capítulo *-*

En este espacio me dedicaré a responder reviews(?

**BBadGuy-Pato Producciones: **Se que el capítulo anterior era algo corto, pero sólo era una pequeña introducción a los que más o menos sería la historia, y no te preocupes, no es mi intención - hasta el momento - centrarme en una pareja, bueno, en realidad no quiero dar muchos spoilers, así que sólo voy a decirte que ocurrirá algo impactante que nadie se esperaba *música dramática*

**ShineBK: **¡No prometo nada! Lol, y sí, Len es bien sexy, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Tengo bastante inspiración últimamente así que la aprovecharé para escribir xD

Como ya dije antes. R-E-V-I-E-W-S (e.e)

¡Nos vemos luego!

PD: Una última aclaración, Akeelah no es ninguna Vocaloid, es un OC completamente mío que había creado original y únicamente para esta historia


End file.
